


Caen los libros

by Him801



Category: Dashingfrost - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Thor y Loki suelen estar en desacuerdo: está bien. Pero cuando Fandral y Loki lo están, es difícil detenerlos.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	Caen los libros

—Y entonces lo encontramos bien atendido en el paraje cuando nosotros lo creímos muerto —Volstagg soltó una apartosa carcajada que los presentes y yo nos vimos obligados a acompañar—. Pero cuéntales, Fandral, cuéntales cómo llegaste ahí —animó, ansioso de ceder la palabra para hincarle el diente al trozo de muslo en sus manos.

El rubio, sentado a mi lado, apuró en acabar su trago. Sonrisa de dicha en su rostro, como en el de todos nosotros, vueltos con bien a Asgard y con el placer de compartir mesa con mi padre. El único que no sonreía ni por compromiso era mi hermano. Divisé su mirada en el plato, ligero ceño fruncido en el fastidio de que el siguiente en hablar fuera Fandral. Él no es amigo de mis amigos, aunque tampoco planea conseguir enemistad, claro, con una sola excepción. Si mi hermano y yo peleábamos, se podía llamar guerra a lo que estos dos tenían.

Empecé a contar el tiempo que tardaría Loki en lanzar la primera flecha.

—Gracias a mi compañera, mi espada, y mi habilidad, por supuesto —noté que Loki rodó los ojos, tan lento y efusivo que incluso creí que Padre de Todo reprendería esa actitud—. Salvé a esa gente de los bárbaros y a cambio hicieron una cena en mi honor. Todas las bellas doncellas del paraje me recibieron, lo cual no me sorprende, cualquiera alabaría a un gran guerrero como yo.

¿Por qué lo incitaba, presumiéndose de esa manera? Quería palmearlo con fuerza por la espalda y decirle que bajara sus humos. No quería sospechar que sus palabras, la forma de decirlas, fuera una provocación a los ataques de Loki. Ellos discutían y lo hacían a la vista de todos, sembrando en nosotros la idea del odio mutuo que se cernía entre ellos.

—Doncellas promiscuas —la boca mordaz habló, tensando el ambiente ameno de la celebración—. Deja de enaltecerte, tu falta total de talento se enconde detrás de tu atractivo. Si en algo has de triunfar será en ser el que mayor hijos bastardos deje.

—Loki —Frigga lo miró severa mientras que mi padre permaneció mudo y serio, tal vez a la espera de que la conversación se caldeara aun más.

—¿Habrá algún día en el que no estés ardido por la envidia? —contraatacó mi buen amigo, no muy buena señal para apaciguar el asunto.

—No lo provoques, Fandral —le hablé bajo. Me era complicado ponerme de un bando cuando no quería beneficiar ni a uno ni a otro en su tonto juego.

—Escucha a Thor —intervino Sif, bien definida su posición de ponerse en contra de Loki si hacía falta—. Está celoso. Contrario a ti, a él difícilmente le hacen caso las doncellas.

Volstagg liberó una risotada por el comentario tan acertado, y la calló tan pronto notó que estaba fuera de lugar, llenando su boca con un apresurado bocado.

—No hables así de mi hermano —no podía quedarme callado, meterse con la persona de Loki confería mi participación—. No es un tema a criticar, él tiene sus encantos.

—El encanto de hacer que cualquiera lo odie —corroboró Fandral.

—Lamento que mi perspicacia e intelecto sean demasiado para ti —contrarrestó el aludido.

—No venimos de una pelea para entrar a otra —comentó el taciturno y sabio de Hogun, muy a pesar de que nadie le hizo caso, ni siquiera yo.

Los presentes, sin así quererlo, usamos el momento para expresar cada uno su opinión, convirtiéndose la mesa en un campo de ataques y defensas verbales, atropellando las palabras de otros y siendo cada uno interrumpido cuando intentaba amainar la discusión que provocaron dos.

—¡Ya basta! —Odín vociferó y todos callaron.

El primer tintineo del cubierto sobre el plato se hizo escuchar, recordándonos que estábamos en medio de una cena para celebrar y hastiarnos hasta la medianoche.

—Deberían contarnos sobre la acampada en las montañas —Frigga intentó sosegar el ambiente.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué incluso presuman lo bien que pueden...?

—Loki, retírate —pidió Odín sin alzar la voz, ahora tan imperturbable y sereno.

Los ojos de Loki estaban sobre los de Fandral; la actitud bélica solo era con él.

Con su enojo fue un gusto para mí hermano abandonar la mesa.

Más tarde, Fandral procedió a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando la cena terminó, adiviné que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el humor iracundo y orgulloso de mi hermano hubiera bajado. Quería hablar con él. Supe que no lo encontraría en su habitación por lo que me encaminé hacia la biblioteca, lugar que a esas horas confería la soledad que sabía Loki prefería.

Las lámparas estaban apagadas al entrar, tomé en cuenta que él querría despistar su ubicación ahí, así que seguí aventurándome por los pasillos de libros, iluminado por los ventanales terminados en arco que eran atravesados por la aterciopelada luz de la noche. Anduve con precaución, temiendo ante el silencio que mi hermano me esperara con una broma de mal gusto para desquitarse por lo que recién pasó en la cena.

Procurando que mis pasos no hicieran ruido y decidido a hallarlo sin tener que llamar por su nombre, escuché como algo golpeaba el suelo. Pudiera ser un libro, no había más. Seguí la fuente del sonido, acertando en acercarme cuando volví a oír como otra cosa caía. El sonido seco y plano me hizo confirmar que mi primera suposición fue correcta.

Entonces, cerca de asomarme al pasillo de esa procedencia, me pareció escuchar que Loki lloraba. Mis movimientos fueron más lentos y, cuando por fin logré ver, hasta mi alma quedó perpleja.

Fandral tenía empotrado a Loki contra el librero. Lo que creí que era llanto no eran más que gemidos de mi hermano ahogados en la boca de mi amigo.

Otro libro cayó y a mí no me quedó duda alguna de lo que ellos estaban haciendo bajo la penumbra.


End file.
